I came, i Saw, i helped
by jermungandr
Summary: this is my first English Story please excuse me for that. the Story is about Sumajin he arrived at the world known as monster girl Quest. he took it easy to be there and made quick a new Friend Luka. Sumajin will fast learn, that to be with him will lead to a big amount of Adventures, Fun, maybe a lot of Pleasure? I write it in English because in German it doesn't sound well
1. new World? why not?

What a boring day". I went through a small forest on the Ilias continent. I landed here a few days ago when I entered this world using a portal. I was of the look of Human, two legs, two arms, blond hair, blue eyes, so not terribly world moving. However, it did not even last 12 hours on the first day and I became a comic being. , , how do you say that best.

.with intimate offers downright "showered". It was a slime girl who chased me first, a day later it was a dark elf and on the fourth day it was a damn harpy! "fufufu ~, do not you like my soft feathers ~?" I had to admit they were soft, but I just did not feel like it. I ran away from her, even if I could fight her, although I am a human being by appearance, but I can manipulate time and space to a certain point, I can also call Elementary Magic my own. For example, I can stop the time in a medium-sized radius for 3 minutes, or open a portal to places I've been before. the thing with portals is, time and space can be real asses if they feel like it.

That's why I ended up here in this world, I opened a gate to my house. in the middle of going through the room was suddenly spongy and when I was through, I was in this world. you can imagine my confusion? No? well that's not so important, important is the harpy that haunts me. "wait for me sweetie ~, I just want to show you a world from which you certainly do not want to go again~"

"haha! keep dreaming!". I ran as fast as I can and eventually arrived at the edge of the forest. In the distance I could make out a village, I turned around in the direction of the Harpy. "Damn, I only need a few seconds ahead!" I thought. I use my elemental power of water to create a thick fog wall "Maze of the Misty Lake!". when the Harpy came down in a dive to grab me. An enormous wall of smoke rose and blocked her view, so she came up on the floor and made a loud "OUCH".

I took advantage of her momentary blindness and ran to the village where I suddenly heard the voice of a boy. "Come here quickly!" I heard him call, I ran to him, the vision cleared again and in front of me stood a boy with purple hair, a cape and light brown shoes, and a sword at his side. I was maby the tallest with my 1.90 meters tall, but this Kid was realy small, just 1.00 meters if I had to estimate. „Thanks Kid, can i ask you how old you are?" he lookt at me an answerd with Pride in his Voice „I am 18 Years Old" „WHAT!?" was the only thing I could Think. „He was 18 Years Old an so Small? Dear Loki you have a realy bad kind of Humor"

i thought. he led me into the village, the harpy had probably given up to get me sore flew away again. In the village I was greeted by all and some prayers to Ilias for the Luck I had. whoever this Ilias is, probably a god here. He took me to his home and told me something about him, that he wants to be a hero and wants to fight the monster Lord so that he stops doing evil things.

"I do not want to burst your bubble of hope, but first of all, you're too small, second, you have barely muscle power as I see it, and third, do you even know where he is?" he wrinkled his nose and looked at me with determination, "of course I know where the monster Lord is, on Hellgondo and I have very muscular strength and what does that mean I'm too small?". He saw me asking at the end, I did not know if he was serious or not. I stood in front of him and made him realize the size difference between us "I'm only a year older than you and much bigger and more muscular than you, if not much".

He let his shoulders hang slightly, but then he straightened up and looked at me with determination. "once I'm baptized, I will defeat the monster Lord with the blessing of Iliad!". I looked at him in disbelief, grabbed his head and looked deep into his eyes. "Listen carefully, little one, a god or a goddess will not fight with or for you, even if you are baptized and have the blessings of this Ilias, it will not bring you a bonus in battle". I released it and looked out the window "but ... I can help you in the fight and your Training, I will not intervene directly in your battles, but I'll rescue you if it gets serious, I'm sure this is not all friendly what creeps and flies".

He nodded and thanked me for the support. He made us both something to eat, a bit of dried meat, and a matching sauce. it was not bad for it was only dried meat. "Let's have a question" I looked at Luka as he imagined "when is your baptism?" I did not have to wait long for the answer "she is tomorrow afternoon". I nodded and we finished the day, he finished the guest room for me, for which I thanked him. At night I saw myself in a dream over the clouds, suddenly it was extremely bright and in front of me stood a woman with white wings. "may I suppose that you are the goddess Iliad I am Sumajin the emphasis is in the syllables Suma and jin" "Sumajin, do you know why I speak to you? I shook my head "I do not know". The goddess looked at me warmly smiling and spoke again in her silky voice.

"I'm talking to you to give you a quest to accompany Luka on his journey to keep him on the path of a hero, no matter what." I bowed too well I could do in my hovering. "I will do what I can". after I said that, I woke up in the morning, out there screaming that a monster had come very close to the village. I jumped out of bed and ran in front of the house where Luka talked to the chief of the village. "what's happening?" I asked "I heard people screaming in panic that a monster was near the village?" The two of them looked at me and the village chief spoke directly to me. "yes a slime has wandered very close to the village" "I will fight it!" Luka said firmly. "let me accompany you, just in case", he nodded, together we ran in front of the village just before the forest.

There we saw a blue slime that had the shape of a girl with luscious breasts. "Ara ara~. Two Delicious Looking Men, shall I show you both a world of pleasure, I am sure you will enjoy it.""Ara ara ~" Two Delicious Looking Men, shall I show you both a world of pleasure, I am sure you will enjoy it. " "honestly". I started to speak "would be nice if you would go again". she pulled a Smollmund, what strangely looked at a slime girl "Wha~t? but I only want to send you to heaven by pleasure".

she said joyfully and happily. "then you leave us no choice" said Luka and drew his sword. he ran towards her and struck, but with little effect "w-what?" "she is a slime Luka. Physical attacks have little to no effect on her". "what ?! and you say that only now?" I raised my hands in defense "hey! I thought that would be logical because she does not have a solid body". I came up to him and looked intensely at the girl "but elemental attacks bring a lot."

I ran electricity over my arms to make my point clear. she seemed visibly nervous now that she realizes that she could come into trouble. "if - if I think about it, I think I've started the stove ... I should go". With that she disappeared again into the undergrowth of the forest, Luka sighed with relief and put away his sword. "thank you" he said "you have-" I interrupted him with one hand to stop him " "it's actually your job and that you have so little idea of monsters is bad, I'm not here for long and have more experience with such monsters as you.

Pathetic!" was all I had to say and it seemed to take him very much because he was hanging his shoulders. we were about to start our return journey when we both heard a loud bang in the interior of the forest. We both exchanged a look and then headed in the direction where we thought we heard the bang. When we reached the place where the bang seemed to come from, we saw a girl lying on the ground, gray-skinned, with white hair entwined with flowers or plants. at least it looked like it. but that was not the most obvious thing, she had a lower body of a snake, lots of tattoos and an eye that seemed to be dyed in her hair.

"Do you think she is dead?" Luka asked "Miss, are you alright?" I went to her, looked her closely from top to bottom, her stomach went slowly up and down and I felt a pulse on my neck. "she is ok Luka, she lives and does not seem to be hurt". Suddenly she opened her eyes and as lightning fast she snaked at a distance "where am I!" she asked in a harsh tone. "So that's not very friendly," I told her, her eyes light up bright white. I blinked and rubbed my eyes a few times "I ask again, where am I!" "and I say again, that's no way to ask questions".

I did not know what this light should be until Luka suddenly started talking like in a trance "you are in a forest near Iliad village". I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "what the hell?" The lady Lamia also seemed baffled that I was not in a trance. "why are not you also a brainless doll like that one!" she pointed to Luka "who are you!". I sighed, "I do not think so," I thought, then just stood and started. "I'm Sumajin and that's Luka" I patted him lightly on the back of my head and he blinked in confusion. "what, what happened?" "Don't ask," I said only. "and to answer your question better, I am a wanderer and he is a hero, rather, just before it."

that reminds me. "Luka, what time do we have it?" He looked up and realized it was about to be baptized. "Ooo shit, I have to go!" he was just about to run when he was wrapped in the girl's tail. "w-what? hey! let me go!" he tries to free himself but was powerless against the strength in her tail "you are not baptized and you want to become a hero?" she asked with a mischievous grin, "I want to make people and monsters live together in Harmony."

that took the grin off her face and she looked at him seriously, "are you an idiot?" "what?" "There's nothing wrong with believing in it, but the difference between an idiot and him is that as long as he believes in it, he will one day Succeed". "you're an Idiot too" "I'd rather be an idiot than someone who does not believe that miracles happen" "Can you let me go now?" Luka asked again, the girl sighed and let him go, Luka quickly ran back to the village to receive his baptism.

I stayed with the girl and looked at her. "as I said, we both may be idiots, but at least we still have not given up hope, by the way, you're the monster Lord right?" she looked at me with shocked eyes "how ?!" I just grinned and shrugged "I bluffed, but apparently I guessed right" I started to I had calmed down I looked in the direction of the village. "It's worth watching his career and you as the monster Lord should have the most curiosity if that were not just empty words he made or not?" she did not reply, just looked at me briefly and then snaked in the direction of the village, I grinned broadly and teasingly asked her "well, where are you going?". No comment came, I started to laugh again and followed her quickly


	2. first Skill and the Arrive in Iliasburg

I waited outside the Village for the Two to Arrive. I took Seat on a Comfortable Rock and waited, after what Felt like hours they Arrived again. **What took you two so long?** I ask them. **shut up!** Was the only thing Alice said. Luka came to me and smiled a little smile to me, what I Replied back **then let's go you two** with that we hit the road and made us on the Way. **By the way Luka** I asked him while I looked at him **whats the first Step?** He looked at me and thought about it before he decided **first we go to Ilias burg, then we decided what next** I nodded and we went further. After only a couple Minutes a Monster appeared. From the appearance was it a snail **fufufu~, do you want me over you and pleasure you with my bottom?**

She lifted her "Dress" what turned out to be her body. **I don't want to sound rude, but that's just gross** I replied and Luka seems to think similar, maybe with a little "I am a Hero of Ilias" thoughts. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to even think about leaving **hey Alice, what should i-** wanted he to ask but after he turned around, Alice was gone, only me was left in the near. **If I don't know better, I would say she is afraid of other monsters, but that would be Ridiculous** I told him, he turned back to his Opponent and made himself Ready to charge her.

 **last time, please leave us be and go in peace** asked Luka but she declined **you look too delicious to leave** she licked over her Lips what send a shiver down my and Lukas Spine. That said Luka Charged her and tried to hit her with his Sword, but the Moment it hit her it slide over her Skin leaving no Damage **dammit!** Luka Cursed a little. **I am Sorry Sumajin, but could you give me an Advice?** It was clear he doesn't wanted to ask me, but he knew he had no Knowledge of her. **What have I told you? I do not Directly Intervene in your Fights, only if you get in real Trouble, by the way** , I pointed forward.

 **you shouldn't talk to me, instead look more to your Enemy** after I said That he looked Quickly forward again, but too late. That Snail Jumped over Luka and held him Down, with Skill she Unbuttoned his Pants, after that she began to stimulate his Dick under her, Luka began to heavily Breath and looked Struggling under her **fufufu~ you won't escape me now, now cum under me**. She wrapped her Soft Flesh around him, Luka feared the Worst happening, but before that happened he found himself beside me standing. He blinked his eyes and realized he was free and even the Snail Girl was incredible Confused.

 **Wha- what happened?** She looked to both of us, I, on the other Hand, Looked disappointed to Luka **seriously? Luka, we must Realy do something about your Lack of Skill. Now, think Deep about your Enemy, don't look at her as just a Woman or a monster, think about her Animal part**. I gave him a big Advise, but without that, he seemed to Lose, but that will end later, at the least, after he was brought nearly close to death from Exhaustion from the training. Luka Meanwhile thought about what I told him than he seemed to have a Bright Idea.

The Snail came closer and just as she was creepy close to us, Luka pulled out a Sack of Salt and threw a hand full from it, what the Snail Girl scream let in pain **ahhhh! You meanie! I will get you for it!** She said and run away. After she was gone Alice came back and looked a little annoyed, **welcome Back Miss I run away because I don't want to be seen**. She looked right at me with a Deadpan glare, then she looked at Luka, my commend ignoring **that was very Weak Luka**. That sentence Stabbed Luka like a Dagger in the Back, after that Fight we all decided to camp near the Road.

Lucky thing is, that Luka not Threw all the Salt on the Snail girl so he could Season the Dinner. I set myself on a Log from a Tree and Looked in the Flames of the Fire, those Licking Flames what eat everything without any Mercy. **Where Exactly came you from? And what was that in the fight a couple hours ago? What have you done?** Luka sat next to me and asked me his Questions with a curious Look. **Those are some Private Questions, first off. I can't tell you where I came From, you wouldn't believe me. And Second. I stopped the Time in that Small Area for a couple Seconds, I would Realy appreciate it if you don't ask Further in it.**

It would be best if he and Alice don't know about it right now, Alice sat on the Other Side of the Fire and listened to our Conversation silently. After I was Finished she began to ask me, but I didn't answer her Questions who concerned those Topics. **Now, Luka,** I began, stood up and looked at him smiling **should I teach you a skill from me?** After he heard that, his Ears perked up a little. He Stood up with an big energy for Action a glistening in his eyes, I nodded and Stepped a couple Feet away from him.

 **Ok Listen, Luka, what I am going to teach you is an Elemental Skill, called Morugan no kao or better known as Fata Morgana.** I formed a sign with my fingers where I concentrate my elemental Power, just a pair of Seconds Later my Body began to waft and then disappeared. Luka Looked around to find me, but he had not long to wait because my Body appeared Left from him. And on the right. Just like before him. In total, stood in front of him 5 Visions of me include the Original, the others Moved there Lips in Unison with my and the Voice from me echoed Across the Area. **This Skill Produce 4 Duplication of you, who move and speak in unison to you. Can you tell who is the right?**

Luka looked at me and was in deep thought. He pointed at the one in the Middle, but when I dissolve the other Versions of me, it wasn't the one in the Middle, it was the one far right outside. **Bad, it was me on the far right outside. That Skill is very useful, but monsters will rely on their sense of smell. It shouldn't make any Problems with Normal Monsters, those Lack often in Combat Experience.** I explained to him, he listened Carefully and after a couple hours of Training and Explaining how to use That Skill.

 **Fata Morgana!** shout Luka and he generated 3 other Versions of him it was slightly exhausting for Luka, but he got the hang of it. **I did it Sumajin! I learned that Skill!** He jumped of excitement up and down, he had that Glistening in the eyes of a kid what had rightfully earned a sweet reward. **That's quite the stupid Trick** was Alice Commend to that, I looked to her with a raised Brow **if you have a better Skill that would help him, then, please.** Motioned her to proceed **we listen** , she didn't respond to my Sarcasm, slithered to Luka and taught him Demon Decapitation. That Skill seems to cut the Head from the Enemy via a Neck cut, I rubbed my Chin and thought about that Skill **isn't that Skill a bit too murderous for someone who wants Peace?** But I hold that Thought for me. At Midnight we decided to let the Day end there and go to sleep.

 **Next day in the morning:**

I yawned in my Sleeping-back that I made out of Grass Hay and Leafs and straightened up to look around. Luka was already up and packed everything together, Alice just watched him the whole Time. **Morning** I greeted them, Luka greeted back and Alice Just Looked in my direction short and then to Luka again. Half an Hour later, we came by a Suspicious Looking Plant on the Roadside, Luka wanted to pull it out of the ground, but I held him by his Left Arm and Looked at him. **Your not seriously going to pull "that" out are you? That is OBVIOUSLY a FUCKING Monster and why Waking Sleeping Dogs?**

He looked at the Plant, then to me, he nods and we go away from that Thing. **That was Wiser than Luka would have been** said Alice to me and Looked then to Luka. **If you Fight often Enough you Learn to see an Enemy in Everything. Besides, such a Plant? on the Roadside? No Plant on This Continent has such big Leafs except a Monster.** She nods and with that, we head further on the Road, just in the Afternoon we arrived at Iliasburg. **Alice? Can you transform into a Human?** Asked Luka Alice, who looked at him listless **I can, but why would I do that?** Was her Question for both of us **you know? I don't care if you do or not, but if you don't do it I will have to Eat everything for myself**.

That let Perk Alice Ears up, I have to admit in her true form she was already a Bombshell but in her human form, she looks even hotter. She saw my Look and grinned, I flushed and Looked away, a couple Minutes Later we entered Iliasburg, but it was more like a Ghost-town. **It's Realy empty here** was all I could say, then we heard Fighting noises and run to the source, just as we arrived Alice was gone. **Is no one Man Enough to fight me?!** Shout an Angry Looking Girl with a big Sword, there were three Soldiers but all of them are Shacking in Fear.

 **Luka?** I began to speak to him **that Fight. . . is mine, you stay out of it** he saw the Look in my eyes and knew that I was serious about it. With a nod he stepped back some Feet, I go forward and talked to her **I challenge you, I can tell that you're not leaving in Peace so I want to Challenge you, if I win, or make a draw then you leave, if I lose? Well, that's free for you to decide.** She looked at me from the Top to the Bottom, then sighed, I know I'm not the Strongest Looking Type but cmon **you sure? Not that you regret it kid** KID?! She thought I was a KID? An Anger Vein got Visible on my Forehead.

I took a deep Breath in and exhaled it slowly, I reached far back with my Fist and in the Moment where I punched forward my Fist disappeared. Before that Lizardgirl could Ask she was Hit by something and Flew far away. She looked to the Point where she stands before and saw my Fist in the Air Floating the Atmosphere behind my Fist was Distorting. **What a Strange Skill** thought the Girl, I Pulled my Fist back and the Distorting faded.

 **First, of Lady** , I began with a deep growl **I'm NOT. A Kid. Second, you shouldn't Underestimate me.** I folded my Hands Together and began creating Elemental Magic **Earth. Mother of The Living, your weight unbeaten, may your wrath crush my Enemy.** I stretched my hands Forward and shout **Jüryoku!** Suddenly the Girl noticed that her Body and Sword got more than four Times stronger. She had Difficulty to hold her Sword up, but she managed it for now. I run toward her and Punched her in the Stomach, with the stronger Gravity she wasn't able to dodge it Fast enough.

Unfortunately for me, that Punch did less than expected, she Punched me Back and now I was the one who flew backward. **Don't underestimate "me" ether Human! I give you Credit, you're Stronger than the other Humans who fought me.** **I am Granberia one of the Four Heavenly Knights.** She introduced herself, I got up and wiped the Blood from the Edge of my Lips and Smiled at her. **I am Sumajin, a Traveler, and user of Elemental Magic and User of two Powers of Reality** she smiled at me and charged with her Sword what was now in Flames. Just a Second before she Hit me with it, I stopped the time around us and just walked past her, I looked at her with interest in her rigidity and then put me behind her.

I let the Time go on again and saw her Striking in the Empty, she looked Confused searched around for me. **Excuse me, but where did you wanted to hit me with that?** She turned Quickly around, but only to see me hit her with an Airball what made her Fly back. **I would prefer to fight you back another time so please, do you leave the City? Or do I have to fight you more?** I waited for her Respond, she got up and looked at me. **I will never leave, I have to take you Down, Human. Your too Dangerous to be Alive.**

I sighed and got in a Fighting stance, but before we could Fight another time, Alice came to my and Lukas Surprise. **Granberia? Who gave you that Order to Attack that City?** She looked at Granberia **no one, it was my own Decision if we can Conquer that City the Number of Hero's will go Down Drastically. Besides** she looked now at me **that Human is Suspicious to me and I need to take him down**. With that I lost it I exploded into a Hysterical Laughter, I held my Stomach while I Laugh **oh boy! Hahahaha that's too Good! Y-you and me- hahahaha!**

After I calmed down a bit I wiped a Tear out of my eye. **Sorry to burst that Decision but you will never defeat me.** I grinned still giggling from that Joke. **Anyway!** Alice began again **go back to the Castle Granberia, if you took over that City I can't enjoy in peace that City and his Food.** Granberia wanted to say more, but Every time she was Talked down, Granberia Accepted, in the End, the order from Alice and Retreated. **You know** I began as I walked to Alice **I could have Beaten her, you know that? Well, I think it's better so than my idea.**

I think Alice wouldn't like it if I Beat someone of her Knights like a Punching Bag **Look!** Someone shout **they have the Monster Chased!** The whole City came to us. Cheering and Praising for us for Defeating the Monster, they brought us to the best Inn in the City, the Sutherland Inn. The Owner, a Lady in her Middle age I think looked at us with a smile and said **for you Three the first night is Free of Charges. Thanks for Rescuing the City.**

There were More People who claimed to be a Hero because of their Baptism, but the Owner Kicked them Out of her Inn, because those Guys were Hiding in Fear from the Monster, while I was fighting. **You see Luka? Not the Baptism makes A Hero out of you, your doings are, what makes a Hero out of you.** He understood me and was more Fire and Flame to be a True Hero. The Owner brought us to a big Room. Alice, on the Other hand, ordered before everything, 4 Packages of Ama Ama Dango which she ate immediately.

* * *

 **that's my second Chapter of my Monster Girl Story, I hope you enjoy it so far, please tell me you Opinion to help me make it better ^^, for** **now, I** **wish everyone a Cool or Hot weekend. *wish it was cold* ^^"**


	3. Happiness-honey?

**What do you mean, you can't make more ama ama Dango?** Alice Asked the Owner of the Sutherland Inn. **I'm Sorry, but without the Honey of the Happinesvillage I can't make any more Ama ama Dango's. . .maybe, if you could Go there and Look for why they don't produce anymore Honey. I will make you as much Ama Ama Dango as you like.**

That was all Alice needed to hear, she pulled me and Luka on one Arm each and Dragged us out of The Inn Straight on The Road to the Village. **Thanks for asking us, if we wanted to go to the Village** I said with Sarcasm in the Voice, Luka was more on Alice Side with that Thing, maybe not because the Ama Ama Dango, but because the possible Problems that Village seems to have. After some Hours we make it to the Said Village, it was not Big, more one of the Smaller Towns it seems.

 **Hello?** Luka cried, but nothing, we go further in the Town and out of the Blue we hear a voice of a screaming Kid. We run to the Place where we though the Source was and than we saw it, a Harpy was in the Act of Kidnapping a Little Boy. **Oi!** I cried to the Harpy who turned her Head to us, after a Second of thinking it clicked in her Mind and in my head to.

 **YOU!** she screamed in our direction **ouh. Shit.** Was all I thought, that was the One Harpy what chased me in the Forest to the Ilias Village. **You know her?** Asked Alice with a raised Brow **"Knowing" is a hard word. She Chased me a while ago through a Forest near Ilias Village. I tricked her with my magic and she had hurt herself. It seems she holds a Grudge for it** I scratched the back of my head a Drop of Sweat run down the back of my Head.

The Harpy flew over to us and she looked ve~ry Angry **because of you I had sprained both of my Legs I couldn't stand for the next few Days!**. I drilled slightly disinterested in my ear and Looked to the Side while she let her Anger flow at me. **Well if you hadn't Chased me you wouldn't have The Problem from begin with. But I apologize for the Injurys you have because of me.** I bowed in front of her and she flew some Feet back in surprise of my act, after a Second she shakes her Head to clear her Thoughts. **We-well, if you're Sorry, I-i think I accept it.**

I straightened up and smiled at her **by the Way** Luka said for the first time after a while now. **Why do you Kidnap the Male of that Village? They need them to make the Honey** she looked at Luka desire in her eyes **we need them to Breed, our Tribe is very Low with her Population** after she said that she flow quickly over me and Grabbed me after she had me in the Sky I was in a dilemma. If I stop the Time to free me, I will fall, because I don't know a Flying Spell just now, but I should search for that in the Near Future. It was not long before we reached a Hidden Village, that lives in the Trees **welcome in Harpy-village my Lover**.

I was surprised about her calling me Lover, but my Surprise was quick fading, after we land on the Ground. I waited to the Point my Feet touched the Ground, then I used my Time Magic and stopped the time Around us and brought a Good distance between me and her. The Time began to run again and the Harpy looked in Surprise after I was not longer in her Grip, she saw me quite Away from Her **why did you Flee?** She asked innocently. . .huh Deja Vu.

 **Don't ask Questions whose Answers are Obvious!** I shouted, I wanted to use my time Magic again but then I was Pulled Backwards and Land on The Ground with my Back. I looked up and my Gaze meets the Gaze of a Second Harpy who held my Arms over my Head with her Clawed Feed. **Have you Problems with your Mate Juna?** The other one Came to us and Stood over me. She pouted in her Direction but nod, I started to Struggle under her grip **let go you two Bir-** I was cut of as one of the Wings from the Harpy who stood over me accidentally touched my bare Skin of my tummy, while my Shirt was slipped up.

I twitched and of course it remained not unnoticed by the two, both were quite for some Moments, before she Stroke her Wing over The Skin again and my Body Twitched again. Both were Quite Again for some moments, before both grew a wide and Devilish grin **oh my~, could it be? That you're ticklish?** Asked the One who stood over me, her Grin not going smaller. I don't answered her Question and remained Silent, but that was more an Answer for her then anything.

The Harpy who held my Hands with her Feet, pulled my Shirt wider up and my whole Tummy was now Exposed. **You. . .you wouldn't dare** I looked at her with a death look, her Grin grew wider if that was Possible and before I could say more she Stroke her both Wings over my Tummy and cooed **Choochie choochie coo~**. My Lips were Forced to a wide Grin and I have to force myself not to Burst into a Hysterical Laugher, both had there Fun with me, Taunted me and Teased me with there Babytalk, Whispering things in my Ear.

 **Cmon you know you want to Laugh** whispered the One behind me **cmon Tickle tickle tickle~** teased the One over me more and I lost it. I couldn't hold it any longer and Laughed Hysterical **HAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP!** I screamed in Tears she crawled with her Wings further under the Shirt in my Armpits what let me Struggle more Rapidly. **My oh my, to think he has such a Cute Weakness** the One behind me Flirted, I blush but Laughed more.

I wanted so bad to use my Time Magic to stop them, but I just Can't Concentrate enough. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse the one who Tickled me puts down my pants and crawled with her Wings in my Underpants. I jumped so high I had the Feeling to jump in the Sky, both Looked at me and the One that Tickled me said **oh oh~, found a Weakspot huh~? That's my Revenge he he he.**

she speed her Strokes more up and I felt between Laughter and Tears that my Penis rises, I summoned the last remaining Strength I had and Cast a Short range Teleportation in a nearby Tree. Both Harpy looked Surprised about my sudden Disappearing, I breathed heavy and Tears run down my Face, now that I had time to calm myself down I got enough Time to think Clearly.

 **That. Was. Horrible! Damn do they wanted to Tickle me until I pass out?!** Was what I though, I looked from my Position over the Village and found a Luxury House in a Tree. **That must be the House of the Chief** was my guess **jumpgate!** I thought the Name of the Move, before me opened a Round Opening. Through that, I came in the House what I guessed was the Chief house and my Guess was Right, before me sat a Harpy with Pink Feathers and Blue Hair.

She looked up into my Gaze and I replied the Gaze **who might you been?** She asked me, she had such an aura Around her that let someone Know her Royalty. **I am Sumajin, I'm with Someone Called Luka and we were Send to Happiness-village, because it is Told that you Steal their Man. That's why they can't produce anymore Happiness-honey. I hoped we could Settle an Agreement between both Villages so both benefit from it.** **I was dragged her by one of the Harpy, but it gave me the Chance to meet you.**

She Listened my Words to the End, then she Sighed and Looked at me directly. **I would appreciate it, Really, but I fear that that is just a Dream bubble.** Sadness was clearly in her eyes, she must have been really desperately to make such a Choice **I. . .no. me and my Companion share the Dream, that both Sides can Life with each other. Monster need Humans, for Breeding or just for feed, Humans Could Need The Strength of you Monster for Fieldwork, what makes their Lives much easier.**

Was my Reasoning and with that I got her in deep thoughts, after what felt like Hours, she gave me her Answer **I will try it, but I want you as the mediator AND you will be with me while we bargain.** because nothing spoke against it, well not that I found something what would speak against it, I agreed to it. I reached forward with my Right Hand and She held out her Left Wing and we Sealed the agreement.

* * *

and thats number 3 ^^ its a bit shorter this time, because it's so hot right now. hope you enjoy it regardless happy weekend


	4. Happy United in more than one way

**After The Queen accepted my Idea of Negotiating we both exit her house and instantly the Two Harpy's from before spotted me My my, there you are~ we're not done Tickling you silly~.** Says the one with Brown short Hair and the big bust, both Harpy's wanted to strike at me, but then they saw the Queen beside me and restrained themselves from doing so. **This man is not to be touched. He will assist me in Peace Talk with the Happiness Village Declared the** Queen to all Harpy's around. I nod in agreement and both she and I made our Way back to the Happiness Village. The Queen grabbed me with her Clawed Feet under the Shoulders and flew off, over the Trees and right in the Direction of the Village. After a couple of Minutes later we arrive at the Village and it seems like, Luka was about to chase together with some Villagers the Harpy-Village. **Hey Guys!** I waved at Luka and the Villagers, who looked like their Eye's are going to pop out of their Sockets.

 **Wha- Sumajin!? And is that the Harpy-Queen?!** Asked me the quite Dumbfounded Apprentice Hero. **Yes she is the Harpy-Queen and she agreed to some Peace-Talking** the Villagers couldn't really believe what I said. **And we have to believe that?** Questioned one of the Woman of the Happiness-Village with a sceptical Look in my direction. The Queen stepped in front of me and bowed slightly **I know that we did something terrible by stealing your man, but I can't let my people face the extinction! Most humans hate Monsters and I couldn't waste Time in such a Critical Moment**. All Villagers were taken aback by that and no one wanted to think what she had to go through in her mind. One of the youngsters of the Village approached the Queen and looked her in the eyes, then she hugged her, to the Queens and everyone's surprise.

 **You must have been sad all the time** the Girl said, the eyes of the Queen were slightly watering at such Compassion for her situation. After some Time the Girl let the Queen go and looked her in the eyes again. **See people?** I begun to speak to all who were around **with just a little talk and compassion for the other peace is not just a "Dream", but more a Hope for all! A Hope that will wash away sorrow and hate from each other!** I made some wave gestures in the Air and to the People who listened with their whole Heart to every Word I said. **Yeah!** Spoke one young Woman up **maybe he isn't that wrong. And with the help of the Harpy's we could be the beautiful-lest place on the whole Ilias Continent!** That ignited a new Hope in the Villagers that there is a better Path Humans and Monsters could follow.

I turned around to look at the Queen and winked with an eye, she couldn't hold it in anymore and tears run down her cheeks. Luka and Alice who was in her Human-form by the way looked at the Harpy-Queen. Nether Alice nor Luka would have imagined to see the Queen so happy **that's why I am going to defeat the Monster-Lord! To ensure peace between monsters and Humans will be possible!** Spoke now Luka up his Goal and was directly encouraged by all Villagers, only Alice huffed by his Naive dream.

 **Some Time Later at Eve:**

all Man plus their new Wives came to the Happiness-Village, some had even Children already! It was a bit awkward in the Start for all, but they got the hang of it soon and welcomed their new family-members warmly. **I don't know how I could thank you all** began the Village-Chief. All Villagers from Both Villages sat around a table and enjoyed a Feast together with Luka, Alice and Me as the Guests of Honor. We didn't do **anything actually. It was my Friend Sumajin here, who helped with it** Luka looked in my direction with a smile. The Chief nod by that statement **that might be true, but without you travelling with him, maybe he wouldn't have shown up here and we would have been at this forever.** I must say, that he wasn't entirely wrong at that guess **that would have been quite Possible, but we shouldn't think about what would "have" happened. Instead, let us think about the Bright future of both Folks Humans and Monsters united to a big and Harmonious Village.** The Villagers and Harpy's both applauded and couldn't agree more about it.

The Rest of the Night we enjoyed the Feast and the Happy Mood the Village was in, Alice got some Honey which she ate directly out of the Jar. I got myself between the two Harpy's from before and was slightly interrupted while I had a nice Gin. They snug up on me from behind and Tickled my sides while I drank what resulted in me spilling the Sweet Gin. I run after those two who laughed all the Time, along with all the other. After the Party everyone got in their Beds and I was right on the Way too, but then a knocking on my Door interrupted me. I walked up to the Door and Opened it a Gap **yes?** I asked the Person outside, it was the Queen-Harpy that stood there. **Could I come in?** She asked me in a Friendly and Polite tone, of course I opened and Made a gesture for her to come in.

she walked thanking in the Room and stood there in the middle of the Room. I closed the Door again and turned to her **what can I do for you in the Middle of the night?** She didn't turned around and stood there for a while silently, then she spoke up. **I wanted to thank you again for helping not only the Human-village, but ours too. Your Warmth against not only the Humans, but the Harpy's too made me really happy.** That was the Moment where she turned around and looked me in the Eyes with a heart-melting Smile. I couldn't but smile too **it's nothing, I'm glad I could Help, both, your People and those Villagers**. I told her, I never understood the Problem between Monsters and Humans. I could understand that Humans doesn't liked it t be forced to Mate or to Marry, More even when they were already taken. But to discriminate them or even "Kill" them was too overreacting.

All the while I was in my own Thoughts I didn't saw that the Queen undressed herself and approached me. Just when she was direct in front of me and stared me in the Eyes I saw her full Beauty. **Would you like to...be the Father of my Children?** That Question put me off-guard. Before I could react she already kissed me on the Lips, it was a Kiss full of Passion and Sincerity, which I couldn't really resist. I scooped her up and laid her slowly down on the bed, our Eye-contact never Broken. I undressed too and laid myself direct beside her, kissing her on the Neck and going downwards. She Moaned slightly and got turned on little by little, until I was at her Crotch and began to treat her Vagina with a hell of a ride. **Yes! Fill me with your Semen! Right to the Brim of my Whom! Give me all of it!** Right after I inserted myself in her her inner Walls begun to Massage my Dick in Ways a Humans Pussy would never be able to work.

I thrust forward and tried to go with the Rhythm of her Pussy. Not even after 5 Minutes I came already in her and we both stopped shortly to catch our breath, but the Queen had other thoughts. With some Might she turned me around and now sat on me while Riding my Dick Cowgirl-Style. **We are not done yet~** She cooed and began to Whip up and Down on my over-sensitive Dick. **W-wait! I-i came just now if you do that i-** and there I Came right again, but this Time, she didn't stop, not after she Drained me for Hours, where I believe I lost my Consciousness.

Now after a veeeery Long Time. A new Chapter sorry for all who waited so long. But I hope besides it's length you enjoy it ^^


End file.
